


Coming Back

by PhoenixOfAshes



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, I'm Sorry, Sadness, Spoilers, Ugh, for everything, misa needs a hug, not really poetry but kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixOfAshes/pseuds/PhoenixOfAshes
Summary: And now they said he wasn't coming back.She knew they were lying.ie. me getting deep one day and deciding to contribute to the death note fandom. Sorry





	

He was her knight in shining armor. The Light of her life, as she would say.

He thought the play on words was stupid. She knew it was adorable.

He was her only reason to live, all she would ever need.

And now they said he wasn't coming back.

She knew they were lying.

All she had to do was wait, he would come back, he had to.

Misa knew nothing could outwit Light. She knew he would come home.

He would walk through the door and see her. Then he would hug her, and kiss her, and thank her for waiting.

Because she loved him, and he loved her, he had said so.

And his love was all she needed.

So she would wait for him. Why wouldn't she? He was coming back.

He was coming back, she knew he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Everything I write just gets shorter and shorter. And to Black Sparkles and Leather, I would give you a shout out, but you need a nickname. Black? Sparkles? Leather? Eh, whatever, go check her out.
> 
> -PhoenixOfAshes


End file.
